Hogwarts School of Performing Arts
by Bella Kali
Summary: Follow some of our Fav characters as they attend not Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry but Performing Arts. What happens when Draco and Hermione are paired together for a senior piece. R&R plz. AU. M for later chapters.
1. So She Dances

Chapter 1

So She Dances

AN: Hello There. So I got this idea to write and AU fic. So the background is that our Fav Harry Potter Characters, which I do not own, are at a performing arts school and are in their last year. The group of friends is still the same and the dislike between characters is still the same. There will be OCC. Hope you enjoy.

September 17th 2010

Hermione walked through the halls towards an empty ballet studio, her duffle bag draped over her shoulder, ear buds in with rock blasting from her iPod. She entered the dark studio a wall of mirrors behind her and a wall of tall arched windows before her. Letting the light of the full moon in to light the room in an ethereal blue. She walked over to the baby grand piano that sat in the far corner and set her duffle bag down. Unzipping it she pulled out a black iHome and placed her iPod into it changing the music. She walked to the center of the room her Pointe shoes making a soft tapping as she stood in front of one of the large windows. The music began and she started to sway this way and that going up on Pointe and doing a pirouette to the right before ending it in an arabesque. She continued to move to the music letting it fill her soul and move her body to its will. She had always felt free in this. Not worrying about the perfect angle of her leg or position of her arm. This is why she loved to dance. To move with the music and be free in it and let the world and all of its problems fall away. Like that she had today in Pas de deux class when the teacher wanted her to partner with the one person she couldn't stand. Draco Malfoy.

Draco had been walking with some of his friends when he heard the music coming from a dark studio. He told his friends that he would catch up with them later as he peeked into the studio to see what was going on. He thought perhaps someone had just left their music on by accident until he saw the picture of grace moving in the moonlight. Her white ballet gown flowing around her as she twirled and moved to the music. Her long curly hair moved about in a pony tail the streamed down her back. Her movements were fluid and lithe as she moved from one position to the next so into the music that she was lost in a world all her own. Draco had never been this enraptured by another dancer. The song ended and she turned from the windows and opened her eyes. Chocolate brown met with dark gray and he kicked himself for finding this woman so entrancing.

"Malfoy," she spat. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Granger." He said back with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes and went to pack her things back up. "You really shouldn't dance in the dark. You could injure yourself." He said pushing him self off the door frame he had been leaning on and walked down the hall to go meet up with his friends.

Hermione packed her things and peeked out into the hall before heading to her dorm room. When she got back she tossed her bag down and flopped onto her bed.

"Hey 'Mione what's up?" He roommate Ginny asked.

"Ran into Malfoy." Hermione said her arms draped across her eyes.

"Oh and how was our favorite douche?" Ginny asked turning in her chair away from her desk.

"Oh you know douchy as ever. He found me dancing in studio A." Hermione explained peeking out an eye to look at her roommate. Ginny Weasley was a year younger then her and in the singing program. Her long red hair was braided and draped over one shoulder. She had the perfect figure that Hermione would like to have if she didn't have to stay so thin for dancing with curvy hips and a generous bust.

"Sorry, how was the dancing?" She asked stretching her arms up and over her head.

"Great, tomorrow the teacher is going to let us know the pairs for the senior piece. I am hoping for anyone but Malfoy." Hermione said sitting up in her bed and untying her Pointe shoes.

"Yeah that would be a big ball of fun." Ginny said coming over and sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed. Hermione just made a very unlady like grunt noise in agreement. "So I have some news of my own." Ginny said drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Yes." Hermione said standing up and standing in front of her closet her back to Ginny as she stripped out of her ballet dress to put on her pajamas.

"You the Italian transfer that came here for ballet. Malfoy's friend. Well he kind of asked me out." Ginny said. Hermione stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Ginny hoping it was a joke.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked sitting back down on her bed.

"I said yes. I mean he has kept to himself for the most part and I haven't heard anything bad about him so I didn't see a reason to say no.' Ginny said resting her chin on her knees.

"What about Harry?"

"You and I both know Harry will only ever see me as Ron's little sister." Ginny said with a sigh.

"Ok well what about his taste in friends?" Hermione asked.

"Can you really hold that against him? I mean you are friends with my brother after all." Ginny said teasing Hermione.

"Well just be careful ok. He is quite but I don't trust anyone who is friends with Malfoy. No matter how attractive they are." Hermione said.

September 18th 2010

Hermione was breathing hard and sweat dripped down her back as she finished with class that day. The curls that had escaped from her bun clinging to her skin around her neck and face. She walked to the far wall and grabbed her water bottle and drank deeply from it, calming her heart and breathing. Her black halter leotard clung to her porcelain skin as did parts of her black short dance skirt she wore as a sort of uniform that made her seem even whiter then she was.

"Alright everyone if I may have your attention." There teacher Madame McGonagall called. The woman was tall and thin. Her hair pulled back in a sever bun that was laced with gray hair showing the woman's age. "As you know the seniors that are graduating put on a show every year. They will be boy girl partnerships and you are to come up with a piece together to be put before the other professors for a few to be chosen. You may use underclassmen in your routines. You are to select the music, work out the choreography and costumes. There will be no trading partners. Who you are assigned is who you must work with no exceptions." She said. "The pairs are as follow." She read off some names of the other dancers some were happy with their partners and others groaned. Hermione was becoming nervous as the number of remaining dancers dwindled and neither her, Harry's or Malfoy's name had been called. "Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter." She called and Hermione groaned at what she knew was coming next there were only two dancers left in the senior class. Her and Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked over to see his smirk gone from his face and a look of pure shock etched into his otherwise perfect features. She was sure the look was reflected in her own features. Their teacher knew they hated each other so why would she pair them up. Hermione didn't care if he was the best male dancer at this school his attitude was terrible and he acted like he owned the place and that everyone should fawn over him.

"I'm sorry madam but I don't think this will work out." Hermione said trying to be respectful of her favorite teacher.

"I'm sorry but the pairs are final. I am sure you will be able to work together to make a wonderful piece." McGonagall said placing a delicate hand on Hermione's shoulder and giving her a reassuring smile before moving on to talk with other students. Hermione looked to see Draco scowling knowing that it was useless to try and talk their teacher out of anything.

"Bad luck Hermione." Her friend Harry said coming up to her. She had known Harry since they were eleven and first started dance classes together. He had grown from a scrawny little boy into a tall handsome and strong dancer. His black hair still unruly and his eyes bright green as she always remembered them, but he was hardly the same little boy she had first met at her mothers dance studio seven years ago.

"Yeah thanks. I was so counting on a good partner to work with. I really need to get into the senior showcase." Hermione told him as they watched the other dancer's pair off and talk. Draco had picked up his bag and was heading over towards them.

"Well I will see you later then." Harry said making a quick exit to go and talk with his partner. Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and cocked her hip to one side waiting for Draco to approach her. She wasn't going to make this easy on him.

"Granger." He said in a kind of greeting.

"Malfoy." She returned.

"Look I'm not happy about this. There are far better dancers that I would like to have been paired with, but seeing as how we can not switch we might as well get to work. I will start work on the choreography and try and make it so you can keep up and we can meet her tomorrow at five sharp." Draco said before turning on his heels and walking out of the studio before she could even say anything back. She was fuming now. She picked up her bag and followed after him. She caught him turning a corner and heading towards the dorms. She hurried along and caught up with him grabbing his wrist.

"You listen here Malfoy." She said releasing his wrist once she had his attention. "I don't know who you think you are but I work myself bloody in class and am one of the best dancers here. If we are going to do this we will work together. Tomorrow at five is fine and we will both bring something to the table and put a piece together that shows our strong points. So come prepared tomorrow and leave the attitude in your dorm. Understood." She said.

"Whatever Granger." He said in a dismissive tone and she just ground her teeth to keep from ripping his head off. They walked in silence heading to their respective dorms.

September 19th 2010

Hermione showed up at five in the classroom from the day before. Draco was already there running through what must be his ideas for their routine. He was a strong dancer but he seemed to be lacking some creativity in his routine. She watched him for a little while taking in his strong suits and his weaknesses. He wore a fitted gray t-shirt that clung to him showing his muscled chest and arms with black men's tights and ballet shoes. His legs were muscular as well and gave him great lift on his jumps. He became stuck on where to go next and Hermione took this moment to let herself be known.

"You're late." He said not making eye contact with her.

"Actually I was here on time but I didn't want to interrupt what ever it was you were trying to do." She said walking farther into the studio and setting her own bag down. Draco watched her as she bent over and rummages through her bag. She wore black tight dance shorts with a tight black top that stopped just below the bust line showing her taught thin stomach. "I thought we could start by selecting the music and what kind of dance we would like to present before we got underway with the choreography." Hermione said placing her iHome and iPod on the piano.

"Is that what you thought?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow to her.

"Yes it is I think that it would be easier to have an idea of what we want before we try and pt moves to it." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What to scared to just go with it and see what happens. Not everything has to be planned to death." He said.

"And not everything can be left to just see what happens." She mocked.

"You are so uptight Granger." He said trying to keep his eyes off of her body.

"And you are an ass. Now can we get on with the work?" She asked tapping her foot. Draco inwardly rolled his eyes and sat at the piano.

"By all means proceed. The sooner you get this all out the sooner we can go with my idea." Draco said in an uninterested voice.

"Well I want to present something that is powerful and conveys a message. Something that will pull on peoples heart strings and make them weep for the characters." She said enthusiastically. "I was also thinking the moves should consist of mainly classical ballet with a touch of modern. Drawing on both of our strengths and showcasing both of us rather then one." She said throwing a look at him at the last part.

"Ok and what kind of story were you think of portraying?" He asked intrigued. He hadn't expected her to actually have a good idea.

"I'm not sure yet I was hoping we could run through some music, see if anything good comes out of it and go from there." Hermione said with a shrug. "I have a few song selections if you are willing to listen." Hermione said running through the play list options she had.

"Okay what do you have?" Draco asked leaning against the piano top looking bored. Hermione ran through the first bits of five songs and looked to Draco for his thought.

"Not bad Granger. I am impressed. The first, second and third songs were good. The other two forget them." He said. Hermione nodded and pulled a notebook and pen out of her bag and jotted down the songs he liked.

"Okay so do you have any thoughts?" Hermione asked clicking the top of her pen, a habit Draco found to be like nails on a chalk board.

"Yes thank you for asking. I agree that we want to present a powerful piece that showcases both of our talents. Perhaps we should go with a story about lovers. All three of those songs would work. People are always suckers for a tragic love story." Draco said turning to one song and letting the music fill the room. He listened intently to the word and the beat before going back and restarting it. Hermione watched with curiosity as she could see the wheels in his head turning with steps and movements. "Okay so how about this." Draco said taking her wrist and placing her in front of him. "Okay so mirror my movements." Draco led Hermione through the steps he had created. Hermione followed with him adding her own thoughts her and there. After about an hour they were both sweating and breathing hard and getting frustrated with each other.

"I just don't think that goes well Malfoy." Hermione all but shouted as Draco tried to add yet another difficult combination.

"It goes fine if you can't do the moves just say so." He shouted back.

"I can do the moves but you are making this to intricate. It should stay simple and about the movement of our two bodies moving together. Not about how many steps we can squeeze into it." She threw back at him.

"Do you want to get into the showcase or not?"

"Of course I do but I won't do it with all of he complicated choreography. It is to busy. You are going to cause an injury if we keep doing this your way.' She said pinching the bridge of her nose and taking deep calming breaths. "I think we should call it quits today and come back tomorrow and work on it some more. " She said in a calm voice packing up her things and leaving without another word.

AN: Well there you have it. Review and let me know your thoughts so I can decide if I want to continue this story. The song Hermione is dancing to in the beginning of the chapter is So She Dances by Josh Groban. It was also kind of the inspiration for this story as well. The lyrics follow. Check out Photobucket for character pictures and outfits. Search ssteele2989 and look for the title of the story. Also let me know what songs you would like to see them dance too for the Senior Showcase.

A waltz when she walks in the room  
She pulls back the hair from her face  
She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
Even her shadow has grace  
A waltz for the girl out of reach  
She lifts her hands up to the sky  
She moves with the music  
The song is her lover  
The melody's making her cry  
So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently

A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart

So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently

I can't keep on watching forever  
I give up this view just to tell her

When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?

So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently

I can't keep on watching forever  
And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her


	2. Starting Over

Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much for my reviews. Please keep them coming along with your thoughts on what song they should perform. Right now Gravity by Sara Bareilles is in the lead along with Cosmic Love by Florence+ the Machines because they are just a freaking awesome band. I loved Mia Michaels choreography did for SYTYCD to Gravity and Cosmic Love has great potential for choreography. My head is reeling with ideas. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

September 25th

"So how is working with Malfoy going?" Ginny asked as the girls were at lunch. Hermione gave her a disgusted look. "That well huh?" she commented popping a grape in her mouth.

"He is insufferable. He thinks he has some god given talent and that all of his ideas are the right ones. The first time he actually listened to me about music but when it comes to the choreography it's like he doesn't hear a word I saw." Hermione vented. "If he keeps this up he is going to get one or both of us injured." She said taking a bite of her salad.

"Don't take it. You are a strong independent woman who has great ideas. Besides you are the best dancer here. Don't let him push you over." Ginny said.

"You know what you are right. I am done taking his shit. I gotta run. See you later." Hermione said picking up her things and going to search out Malfoy.

She found him in the music wing of the school sitting at a piano whisking away at the keys. His platinum blond hair falling into his eyes that were closed, his head bent downwards. She cleared her throat to let her presence be known but he didn't stop playing.

"Yes Granger?" he asked still continuing with his playing.

"We need to talk." She said stepping further into the room.

"Then talk." He said still paying her know real attention.

"We need to scrap everything." She said bluntly. That got his attention because he stopped playing and turned to look at her.

"Beg pardon?" he asked.

"We need to scrap everything, concept, music, all of it. It isn't working. We don't move well together, you don't listen to anything I say. So I think we need to go back to square one and learn how to be dance partners before we try to even consider choreographing something together." Hermione said.

"Are you completely mental?" he asked standing up pushing the piano bench back with a screech. "Do you know how long that will take? We would never be ready in time." he said becoming frustrated with her.

"Look we either do it this way or we simply don't present anything. If you are willing to compromise then be at Studio C at our normal time." Hermione said turning on her heels and walking back out of the room.

Hermione stretched at the barre in studio C waiting to see if Draco showed up or not. She hadn't been able to get the image of him at the piano out of her mind. He had looked like a different person sitting there and she wondered why he was studying dance when he had an obvious talent for music. She moved from the barre and practiced her pirouettes before she spotted Malfoy standing in the door way. She stopped and faced him.

"I was thinking," He began.

"That can't be good." Hermione commented and he shot her a glare that she just smirked at.

"I was thinking that you are right. We don't work well as partners and we need to work on that before we can work on anything of our own. But at the same time you need to loosen up and not flinch every time I touch you." He said in a calm voice as he approached her. "I need to be able to put my hands on you and it be convincing that you want them there." He said running his hand down her exposed are which twitched under him slightly. She looked into his grey eyes and found herself locked there as his touch caused goosebumps. He dropped his hand away and frowned to himself. "Well I think we best get started then." He said taking a step away from her and clearing his throat. Hermione simply nodded her head not trusting her voice at that moment.

Draco and Hermione had been at it for two hours now. They had used the Pas de deux from the Nutcracker ballet to work on their partnering technique but it was still not working. She didn't trust him to catch her in the jumps and still didn't like his touch all that much. It was cold against her skin and seemed to burn.

"Maybe we should move on to something else." Hermione suggested catching her breath after their recent go around.

"And what would you like to move on too?" Draco asked in a frustrated tone that boarder on angry.

"Perhaps instead we should just call it a day." Hermione said taking in his tone. He let out a heavy sigh and grabbing his things left with out another word.

"New approach today Granger." Draco said coming in wearing a pair of black dress slacks and a dark green button down tucked into them the top few buttons undone to show a bit of his pale chest and his hair falling in his eyes. If he wasn't such an ass all the time Hermione would have thought him attractive. "Go get changed we are going out dancing. You need to loosen up and learn to move your body with mine. So go get ready and meet back here in half an hour." He said. Hermione just stared at him.

"We have to much work to do for you to be fooling around Malfoy." Hermione said annoyed at him.

"Well this is how it is going to be now go change." He said gesturing towards the door. "Look we did it your way yesterday now we are going to do it my way. Go Now!" He finished urging her. Hermione stared at him for a moment before grabbing her things and leaving the studio to head to her dorm to change. She couldn't believe the arrogance of him. She dropped her things startling Ginny who was sitting at her desk again.

"Mione what are you doing here?" Ginny asked taking in her friend's obvious bad mood.

"Malfoy has decided we need to go out dancing to work on our partner ship so I am here to change." She replied in anger.

"Okay that doesn't sound too bad. I mean you were saying that you need to work on being better dance partners." Ginny said trying to calm her friend down.

"We do but I don't see what going out dancing at god knows where is going to help." Hermione said pulling out a simple black halter dress that had an a-symmetrical skirt to it. She pulled off her ballet warm-up wear not caring to change in front of her room mate since they had done it often enough. She put on her undergarments before throwing the dress on and grabbing her ballroom heels. She sat on her bed to put her heels on before grabbing her coat and heading towards the door.

"Hold on." Ginny said standing up and waling over to her friend. "You really think you are going to go out dancing and not put a little make up on. I don't care who you are going with you still should look hot." Ginny said placing her friend on the window seat before grabbing her make up bag.

Draco stared in shock as Hermione came back into the studio. She was stunning in a tight black dress and her heels and her lips were a tempting red. She raised an eyebrow at him as she noticed him eyeing her up and down.

"See something you like?" She asked with a smirk crossing her arms over her chest and cocking a hip. Draco straightened himself and cleared his throat running a hand through his tussled blond hair.

"So I thought we would grab a bit to eat before heading out since it is still early." He said changing the subject. He could handle Hermione when she was frustrated or angry but not flirty. It just wasn't right.

"Whatever can we go please?" She said rolling her eyes and walking out of the studio Draco hot on her heels.

They sat in a small bistro café waiting for the server to take their order. It was a cozy place that Hermione had heard about but had never had occasion to go. All of the tables and chairs were miss-matched and very eclectic. Art adorned the walls along with colored glass lamps that hung above the tables. Hermione looked about her at the other tables taking in the couples and friends huddled together over meals, laughing, and whispering into each others ear. She caught a group of girls staring in their direction, pointing and whispering to each other eyeing Draco up and down. Hermione inwardly smirked to herself as she leaned running her hand up his arms and around the back of the next and making it appear the she was whispering something to him with a sly smile on her face, watching the table of girls as she did so.

"Don't look now but you have a table of girls eyeing you." She whispered with a slight purr.

"Are we jealous Granger?" He whispered leaning in closer to her and putting a hand on her thigh.

"Absolutely not, but I thought I would give them a little show." She whispered back her breath tickling his neck.

"A Show huh?" He said putting his free hand around her neck as he leaned back from her a little and looked her in the eye his face a hairs breathe away from hers. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked into Draco's eyes. For a moment she thought he meant to kiss her but the server approached their table and took their order breaking them out of their self induced trance. They ordered their food but didn't speak much while they waited. When their food finally arrived Draco broke the ice.

"So why do you want to become a dancer?" He asked.

"There is something so beautiful and heart breaking about dance that I have loved since I went to my first ballet when I was five. What about you why dance when you can play the piano so well?" she asked.

"Why study something I have already mastered? Dance posed a challenge to me and I have always found expression in dance." He told her as he cut another piece of his meat and took a bite.

"I agree. I can always put what I am feeling into dance." Hermione told him with a slight smile.

"So why is then in class and when we dance together you are so stiff and about form?" He asked sitting back in his chair.

"Because in class that is what you are supposed to do. You are supposed to perfect the moves and that's what I try to do and with you I just, we haven't connected as dance partners and I find it hard for us to move in sync with each other when we have never really gotten along." Hermione said pushing the food around on her plate.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Why we have never gotten along," she scoffed. "Because you are a total ass hat and you think I am a goody goody know-it-all anal retentive perfectionist." She said.

"I suppose so," he said with a small chuckle and she couldn't help but smile. "Well how about we start over. Hi I am Draco Malfoy, total ass hat and phenomenal dancer." He said with a grin extending his hand. Hermione laughed.

"Hello Draco I am Hermione Granger all around perfectionist and well just all around perfect." She said excepting his hand. They both couldn't help but laugh at each other. Draco paid their bill even though Hermione tried to split it with him before they left to go dancing.

The club where Draco took her was a salsa night club. It was dark and the music thrummed through her body willing it to move. The dance floor was littered with bodies dancing closely with each other. Draco took her hand and led her up a small set of stairs before sitting in a small booth that had a view of the dance floor. Draco slide in next to her there thighs touching as he put his arm of the back of the booth.

"See how they move together, their bodies moving with the music and each other." He said in her ear as she watched the dancing. She nodded her head and continued to watch the dancing while Draco ordered drinks from the woman who came by. Hermione found herself swaying slightly in her seat and her feet itching to dance. Draco slid a drink in front of her that she absently picked up and took a drink from it.

"What is that?" she asked with a small cough.

"Vodka and Cranberry juice." He said taking a drink of his own beverage.

"You could have warned me I wasn't expecting alcohol in my drink." She said taking a smaller drink this time. He just chuckled to himself as he watched her.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. She nodded her head and he helped her out of the booth and down onto the dance floor where they wove their way through the mob of dancing bodies. She placed one arm on his shoulder but he put it up further around his neck and put a hand around her waist pulling them closer together so that their hips met. He placed his other hand on her hip and she rested her on top of it. He moved them to the music using some technique but just going with the feeling of the music for the most part. Hermione was hesitant and stiff with her movements as he moved them.

"Relax just move with the music. Feel my body move against your and flow it." He told her in her ear over the music. "Try closing your eyes and just letting go." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she let it out. She listened to the music and felt Draco's well toned body against hers. She felt him leading moving his body along with the music. She let the music fill her up and pretended she was alone in a dark studio with the music, no one watching and began to move her body with more freedom. Soon they were dancing and having a good time like they were old friends, moving together with the music and each other. Hermione had never danced with anyone this way and she found it to be one of the most fun things she had ever done. By the end of the night they were both out of breath and their skin glistened with sweat.

"We should be getting back." Draco said as they sat down to rest for a moment. They had been out for a few hours now and it was already past curfew for the students.

"What time is it?" she asked slumping back in her seat.

"Almost ten thirty." He said glancing down at his watch.

"What! If we get caught heading back to the doors we're toast." Hermione said standing up abruptly and heading to the coat check. Draco chuckled at her rush and followed after her.

"What's the rush. We are already out past curfew. Taking a few moments to rest and grab our coats isn't going to hurt." He said thanking the man who handed him his coat and following Hermione out of the club where she was trying and failing to hail a cab.

"Yes but perhaps if we get there sooner rather then later the consequences won't be as bad." She said stopping her foot as another cab drove past them. Draco let out a sharp whistle and a cab came to s halt for them. She shot him a glare and he just smirked and shrugged at her opening the door for her.

They were able to sneak back into the school and head to the dorm wing with out being caught.

"Well I had a nice time tonight." Hermione said as they stood outside of her door.

'Me too. Hopefully tomorrow our practice will go a little smoother." He said shoving a hand in his pocket and running the other through his hair.

"Yes I am sure it will. Well goodnight Draco." She said biting her lower lip.

"Yes goodnight." He said leaning down and placing a small kiss on Hermione's cheek causing them to flame up red. "Sweet Dreams." He said turning and walking down the hall to his own room. Hermione brought her hand up and brushed the cheek he had kissed still feeling the lingering feeling of his soft lips on her skin. She smiled to herself before quietly opening her door and entering her room to head to her bed.

AN: Well there you have it. Please review and let me know what you thought and your thoughts on song selection.


End file.
